


Прозрение

by Leshaya, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Прозревать не только радостно, но и больно.





	

Очень, очень похожий — и в то же время совсем другой. Те же черты, по прихоти природы сложившиеся в иное лицо. Те же волосы — но постриженные «по последней моде», пока так и не ставшей привычной. Та же улыбка — но наполненная куда более теплыми чувствами. Сотни и тысячи мелких различий, подвластных глазу художника и составляющих в итоге его — Тони. Не Говарда.

Стив тогда с головой нырнул в первую любовь, отчаянно и безоглядно, так же, как падал на учебную гранату. Он сам не понял, как так вышло, — и почему именно мужчина? Говард был не первым, кто проявил к нему участие и интерес. Не первым начал вести себя на равных с, чего уж тут скрывать, мало что понимавшим в этой жизни пацаном. И уж точно не стал первым другом.

Может, на эффектную внешность потянуло, на манеру держать себя? Но разве мало тогда было рядом таких же, самоуверенных и самонадеянных? Да и Стиву всегда было важнее то, что скрыто, то, что можно увидеть только карандашом и кистью, — и как же жаль, что Говарда он так и не успел нарисовать. Остались только скупые черно-белые фотокарточки да воспоминания — в которых хоть и можно представить себе весь образ до последней черточки, но потаенных эмоций на любимом лице уже не уловить.

И… остался Тони — отражение Говарда в кривом, все перевирающем зеркале. Только руки у него абсолютно такие же — рабочие, мозолистые, натруженные, с чуткими и ловкими пальцами. От этих рук Стив первое время никак не может отвести взгляд. С готовностью подставляется под их ласки; неосознанно поглаживает их после; украдкой сжимает их перед отправкой на миссию; и с горечью наблюдает, как их скрывает ало-золотая броня. Тони замечает и дразнится: то барабанит пальцами по губам, то проводит ими по своему бедру, а то и прижимает будто невзначай ладонь к сердцу, рядом с ровно светящимся реактором. И это больно.

Еще и поэтому Стив рисует Тони, как одержимый. Сначала у него выходит какая-то дикая смесь отца и сына — поза одного, лицо другого; одежда одного, прическа другого; руки… руки. Стив комкает и выбрасывает наброски, сжигает, топит, пытаясь хоть так избавиться от мучительного противоречия. Своеобразная психотерапия помогает — боль в груди хоть и не исчезает до конца, но становится глуше.

Стив постепенно учится видеть именно Тони и только его. Выразительные движения, язвительные фразочки, детское любопытство, умело взращенная на собственном горьком опыте недоверчивость, ничего не скрывающие глаза. Стив всматривается все глубже — и ему нравится то, что он видит. Он говорит об этом Тони — не словами, а так, как умеет лучше: вовремя принесенным в мастерскую кофе, совместными — сопровождаемыми бурчанием и недовольством, а потому короткими — пробежками. Ему и стыдно, что так получилось не с самого начала, и сладко — потому что теперь-то все взаимно.

На рисунках остается только один человек. Теперь Стиву легко и просто изображать его в любом ракурсе, любом свете, любом цвете. Папка с набросками полнится, чтобы однажды — когда боль окончательно истает — оказаться в руках Тони.


End file.
